


don't tell me you love me

by oldrival



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Politics, Romantic Comedy, Satire, Slow Burn, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldrival/pseuds/oldrival
Summary: donald j. trump is faced with an adversary unlike any other in the 2020 u.s. presidential election. what will become of the two? who will come out on top?
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Donald Trump, donic, sonald, srump, tronic
Kudos: 3





	don't tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> * just a disclaimer - i do not support trump or any of his views & this work of fiction is purely for the purposes of satire

President Donald J. Trump clenches his fists, blunt nails digging into the tough skin of his palms. They’re cold and clammy. The wavering veil of confidence the stocky blond man attempts to hide his anxiety with falters as a suited individual (he thinks he recognizes the energetic young face as a member of his PR team, but honestly he’s been forgetting to take his dementia medicine as of late) tells him he’s got five minutes until he has to walk out on-stage. 

Big and bold with his words and the color of his spray-tan, Trump has never been afraid of an audience. Rather, he quite enjoys speaking at the head of an attentive, engaged crowd. All eyes are on him, whether he’s preaching to a horde of enraged, sweaty, Caucasian supporters sporting bright red MAGA hats or his eighty-three million also mostly Caucasian followers on Twitter. This time, however, things are different. Much different than any presidential debate he’s ever attended before. Tonight he’s sharing the spotlight with someone even he, in his many years of dealing with all kinds of characters around the globe, is intimidated by. All that stands between him and the most threatening rival he’s ever faced is the large black door in front of him, the entrance to the debate stage on which his future second term as the United States’ next potential President awaits. 

His iPhone SE chimes in the pocket of his dark suit; the abrupt iMessage vibration against his thigh yanks him out of the whirlwind of anxious thoughts whipping about his mind regarding a certain someone he’s about to face. 

It’s from Melania. The curt message reads,

“Pence has diarrhea. He will not be able to make it.”

Heart sinking, Trump shoves the device back into the folds of his suitjacket. It’s not that the bright, shining white faces of his supporters don’t hold any emotional significance in his heart - that’s exactly what it is - but the brightest face of all, absent, now a gaping dark hole in the crowd, shatters what’s left of the President’s confidence. Pence must have partaken in some form of Mexican cuisine. Surely he’d learned by now that the side effects of that horrid food never made the meal worth it. 

“Goddamn beans,” Trump curses under his breath. Footsteps sound from behind him on the glossy tile floor.

“What was that, sir?” that same PR person, their glowing face much too eager and ecstatic for the horrid situation Trump has found himself in, trundles up to his side. Flushed, Trump shakes his head, not meeting the gaze of the bumbling messenger next to him, “Nothing. How much time do I have?”

The PR person places a hand on the metal push-bar of the door. 

“You’re on now. Good luck!”

The blond sucks in a deep breath. His lungs protest, sending him into a slight coughing fit; it must be the remaining side effect of the COVID-19 disease he’d caught just a few months back. Now the Chinese were out to spite him. How timely this all was. Once Trump’s lungs recover, he strides out onto the bright stage, unsteady posture as tall and strong as he can muster with all the adrenaline coursing through his veins, nearly stopping in his tracks. 

“What the hell is this?” he wants to exclaim, the roaring crowd of his supporters amping up his disbelief through their enraged yells. He doesn’t. He keeps on walking, staring at the Democratic nominee stood at the podium opposite his own. 

He’s heard about Sonic the Hedgehog, thanks to Instagram and Twitter and his beloved one-hundred percent trustworthy Fox News. He’s seen the atrocious, childish-looking blue animal through many a screen, but never with his own two eyes. The spiky anthropomorphic creature stars in a myriad of video games, comics, and even a goddamn movie, and here he is, blinking back at Trump across the stage with electric green irises that pierce right through the President. There’s no way this, this animal could ever take away the presidency he’d sought for tireless, strife-filled months. That’s what he wants to believe. But then, his narrowed blue eyes find the crowd. He must be dreaming. A twisted nightmare is the only explanation for what peers back up at the leader of the United States from the audience.

The place is crammed. Of course, a solid half (or is it less? God, he hopes not) of the seats are packed with elderly white Americans donning MAGA gear in the form of flags, posters, hats, and t-shirts. But beyond the center aisle, a sea of diversity smothered in blue merchandise whoops and cheers for, well, presumably the - the hedgehog waving and grinning on the other side of the stage. The hedgehog’s following comes in all shapes and sizes. Men, women, and children are clad in blue, the phrases “TRUE SPEED,” “LET’S DO IT!” and “PIECE OF CAKE!” emblazoned on their attire. If he squints, Trump thinks he even spots some of those ridiculous LGBTQ-whatever striped flags, ABOLISH ICE, and ACAB posters amongst the ocean of cerulean. Bile rises from the back of his throat. How in the world could someone like this gain a following as large as the one before him now, much less a following at all?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3 let me know if you would like me to continue the story hehe


End file.
